B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis Black continues his Gym Battle against Lenora, who is giving him a hard time. Black attempts to repeat his tactic, to which Lenora disapproves of. Realizing that repeating tactics won't yield results, Black has Musha have a confrontation against Lenora's Stoutland. Chapter Plot Black has successfully defeated Lenora's Patrat, and she sends out Stoutland back. Black warns Brav that he could get frozen if Stoutland attacks him again, and asks of him just to keep a distance away from it. Black tries to think of a way to defeat Stoutland, abnd analyzes its moves: Roar, Ice Fang, Take Down and the fourth move, which has not shown yet. Lenora is amused to see Black thinking, as she loves children that think things through. Black suspects she is keeping the fourth move as a last resort. He gasps, as that move really is Last Resort: Lenora declares the move, causing Stoutland to defeat Brav. Black analyzes that move is strong when the Pokémon saves it for the final confrontation. Lenora understands how frustrating it is that Black knew what move it'd be used, yet didn't make any countermeasures. Still, Black sends Musha, and has it use Hypnosis, as it did last time. As Musha misses, Black has it repeat the attack, but fails to affect Stoutland. Black is annoyed by this low-accurate move, to which Lenora asks if accuracy is the problem here. Suddenly, a noise comes out of a container, to which Lenora asks not to attack this case, for it contains rare bones and fossils. She declares these things are their roots: what once lied flesh, now lies dirt among the bones. She explains the bones and fossils have survived so far, and values this importance. She states Pokémon are important, too, for the Stoutland was with her since it was a Herdier. She assumes Black is smart enough to think of these roots, yet she is a bit surprised that Black is saying that he cannot attack due to low accuracy. She proclaims Black won't defeat her if he keeps saying that nonsense. Black mutters "roots" and understands that Stoutland evolved from Herdier, who evolved from a Lillipup. Black uses his Pokédex, reading that Stoutland is using its fur as a radar, to sense changes in the surroundings. He realizes this was how Stoutland could predict and evade Musha's Hypnosis attacks. He realizes he can't win if he just has Musha repeat the same attack. Lenora confirms this, and has Stoutland use Take Down to hit Musha. Musha is quite hurt, while Black thanks Lenora. He now understands he can't win using cheap tricks with Hypnosis. Thus, Stoutland uses Take Down to collide with Musha's Zen Headbutt. The two Pokémon fall down, causing each other to get knocked out. Lenora asks Black to come to her, as she gives him the Basic Badge for his victory. Black points out both Pokémon fainted, to which Lenora shows the video of what happened. Black jumps, cheering for his victory. Lenora admitted she already felt she was going to lose the moment Black announced Zen Headbutt. She explains that Stoutland's Take Down hurts the user, too, shaving some of their health away, leaving it quite hurt. Black admits neither Lenora nor her Pokémon showed any signs of weaknesses. As the two descend to the lobby, Hawes tells they have closed for the day. Black meets up with White, who smiles, glad to see Black has won the battle. She starts shaking his arm, declaring her business success to make a musical at Nimbasa City. She already has a vision of a special stage for the attendees, and are to go there immediately to set the production and direction. She also fantasizes about Pokémon dancing and playing music, while wearing costumes. White is all fascinated by the dreams she is having, to which Black restrains Musha from devouring her dream. White drags Black away, as they need to go shopping tomorrow morning. Lenora laughs upon seeing this scene. She is amused to see such young people, filled with dreams. Suddenly, she gets a call, and wonders who could be calling so late. The man calls, to which Lenora recognizes him as Clay. Clay explains he found a strange stone he had never seen before. He tells it was Excadrill who dug the stone out, from an ancient layer. He goes to touch it, but gets stung by its energy. Clay admits he has never seen this stone in 28 years of his business. He remarks it does contain some strange energy, and asks of Lenora to guard it in her museum and analyze it. He already feels nervous upon looking at the stone. Lenora promises to go right away to pick it up, to which Clay hasn't expected any less. As Clay ends the call, a robot spies on Clay from the air shafts. Three men, whom Ghetsis is acquianted to, see that is the Dark Stone. They are in a van, waiting for the good moment to take it. Since Lenora is coming, they want to avoid facing two Gym Leaders at the same time, and decide to take the stone at the museum. The three men already feel pleased that this is moving them to their ultimate destiny, the black dragon - Zekrom. Debuts Pokémon *Clay's Krokorok *Clay's Palpitoad *Zekrom (fantasy) Item *Basic Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters